


Tomorrow

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Jake calls Peyton asking her to spend the weekend with him, what will happen? Lucas steps in after learning Haley’s pregnant and Nathan has left her for Rachel. Ensemble Fic.
Relationships: Jake Jagielski/Peyton Sawyer
Kudos: 2





	1. Sometimes They Come Back

A/n: in my stories I don’t kill Keith off so he is still alive.  
Chapter One- Sometimes They Come Back  
Peyton’s POV  
Nobody understood how empty I’d become since the shooting-really since my biological mother had died. Everyone else seemed to be getting along just fine, Karen and Keith were planning a wedding, Lucas was helping Haley raise her baby, Nathan and Rachel were blissful even though it was fucked up what Nathan had done to Haley. Brooke had broken up with Lucas and was now dating chase, and building up her company “Clothes Over Bros.” All while they were still in high school, Peyton only went to school, faked her way through practice, stayed in her room and drew while listening to her tunes. I jumped at the sound of my cell phone ringing, who would be calling at this hour?  
“Hello?” I asked, expecting to hear a telemarketer.  
“Peyton-it’s Jake.” Came the familiar voice, a slow smile coming across her lips.  
“Jake? What-hi.” She stumbled over her words trying to figure out what to say.


	2. Say I Come Over

Chapter Two- Say I Come Over  
Peyton’s POV   
“I’m sorry it’s just-really good to hear you’re voice.” Peyton broke out into a huge smile.  
“It’s good to hear yours too, I miss you.” Came his cheerful voice.  
“How are you? How’s Jenny? I’m sure she’s gotten so big!” Peyton gushed.  
“I’m doing okay just working and taking care of Jenny, she’s getting so big. You know she still asks about you, all the time actually.” He smiled, glad to hear her voice again.  
“Does she? Awe I miss her so much.” Peyton smiles, it had taken a lot out of her when Jake and Jenny had left Tree Hill. Peyton understood why they had to but, it didn’t make how she felt any easier or better.  
“I have a question.” He says, a nervous edge to his usually calm voice.  
“You know you can ask me anything.” Peyton immediately answered.  
“I live in Atlanta now and we’re pretty settled in. If I sent you a plane ticket for this weekend, would you come?” Jake asked, hoping she would.  
Haley’s POV  
“Nathan, no. You don’t get a say in my child’s life...you had the opportunity to step up and be a father. You chose Rachel and partying over us, you could have chosen to be better then Dan Scott. I gave you chance after chance...I’ll admit I fucked up but, I tried to fix us. You gave up, not me.” I snapped on him by now I was Five months pregnant, my next appointment I would find out the sex of my child...I was over the moon.   
“Haley please.” Nathan Scott placed his dark brown eyes on mine, I remembered a time when I would have melted at the contact...not anymore.  
“You had you’re chance Nate, you need to leave.” Keith Scott walks into Karen’s cafe.  
“You’re still carrying my child, you’ll come back.” Nate shook his head, brushing past Keith as he left.  
“Thank you.” Haley placed a light smile on her lips.  
“I thought he would be better then Dan, I hate seeing history repeat itself. I’m glad Luke did the right thing though, I just don’t like seeing you hurt.” Keith had known Haley since she was six years old, Keith, Karen and Lucas were more of her family then her actual family.  
“I love you guys, I don’t think I could do this on my own. Even Brooke and Peyton have proven themselves to me. I’m so greatful.” Tears gather in the young blonde’s eyes, tears of joy.  
“We’ll always be here for you Hales. Always.” Keith smiled, pulling the teenager in for a hug.


	3. I Like It Loud

Chapter Three- I Like It Loud  
Peyton’s POV   
“Are you serious?” I asked in shock, I had dreamed about coming to see Jake at least a dozen times.  
“Yes, I really miss you Peyton. I want to make this work, if we can. I don’t just wanna give up on us so easily.” Jake spoke with conviction.  
“Yes. Of course I’ll come. Jake, I cannot wait to see you.” Peyton sighs longingly.  
“I miss you too. I have to get Ready to go into work but, I’ll call you later. I never got the chance to tell you in person but-I love you Peyton. I really do.”  
Brooke’s POV  
“Who would have thought you’d be able to maintain abstinence with Chase?” Rachel smirked at me as I hoisted my gym bag over my shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t associate with home wrecking whores.” I snipped, disgusted at the sight of her.  
“I mean, Chase is probably a monster in bed. I’d fuck him.” The redhead smirked, purposely standing in my way.  
“He wouldn’t fuck you, Chase and I are in a serious relationship. We’re not ready for that yet which isn’t any of you’re business because our relationship doesn’t involve you. Now get out of my way before I tell Nathan what a slut you are, though he should already be aware of that.” I rolled my eyes, shoving her out of my way.  
“Hey baby. Are you ready to go?” I perked up at hearing my boyfriend’s voice.  
“I didn’t know you were still here!” I smiled running up to him, he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on my lips.  
“I told Haley I would take care of the tutor center for her this afternoon. She needed a break.” Chase explained, slightly grimacing as he relayed the information to me.  
“Run in with Nathan?” I asked.  
“Yes, I just wish they’d leave Haley alone.” Chase admits.  
“Me too. Thank you for doing that for her, I know she really appreciates it.” I smiled, sadly.  
“You wanna stop by Karen’s?” He asked.  
“I do. Thank you, you’re such a good boyfriend.”  
Peyton’s POV   
After hanging up with Jake, I dialed Haley’s number in anticipation.  
“Hello?” I heard her voice ring across the line on the first ring.  
“Hey, it’s me. I have some news.” I smiled.  
“Please be good, I don’t think I can handle much more bad news…”Haley says, I knew she was in a tough spot with everything going on.  
“It’s good news, I promise. I can’t take anymore bad news either. Getting shot was enough.” I quickly assured my friend.  
“Okay, yay. Do you mind if I come over? I’m just driving around aimlessly.” Haley sighed, adding in a small chuckle.  
“Sure, I’ll see you when you get here.” I said, hanging up. About five minutes later she came up my steps, and opened the door to my room.  
“How far along are you know?” I wondered.  
“Five months...I can’t wait until my next appointment. I think Brooke might be just as excited as I am to find out the gender.” Haley smiled, dropping down onto my bed laying next to me.  
“Oh, I bet. I’m happy for you, I know you’ll be a great mom.” I didn’t want to just change the subject and make shit about me.  
“Anyway enough about me!” Haley smirked at me, clearly ready to hear my news.  
“Jake called me tonight...he wants me to spend the weekend with him and Jenny.” I said, trying not to appear too excited but failing.  
“Jake? Oh my gosh! Jenny must be growing up so fast! That’s great Peyton, so does he want like a relationship or???” Haley gushed wanting to know every detail.  
“He wants to try and make things work and, I do too. You know, I love him. He loves me, no amount of distance or time has changed that.” I shrugged, I made it a habit not to get my hopes up but this felt different.


End file.
